Brothers in War
by rabbitbear
Summary: What happes when Randys brother debutes in WWE? Will he follow his brothers steps, or is he gonna go his own way? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

*Raw*  
„Ladies and gentelman, welcome to Monday night RAW! King, we have a great show tonight!"- Cole did his usual intro. Crowd was going wild. They were in  
„Yes we do Cole! Tonight we have a main event featuring Randy Orton vs John Cena. And it is for WWE WHC!"  
„And King there were rumors that tonight we will see a debut of a new SuperStar. Do you think that this is true?"- Cole asked Jerry, hinting that it is true. WWE talks about rumors only if they are true.  
„I don't know. I hope so because it is always good to see new faces around here."

*Later that night*  
„Following contest was set for one fall. Interducing first: from Davenport, Iowa, Seth Rollins!"- Justin anounced while Seth did his usual enterance. He got into the ring and waited to see who is his wrestling against. Lights went out and crowd went wild. They knew that this means something special is going to happen. „Burn in my light" played and everyone was confused. Randy has a match later tonight. And why are they playing his old theme?  
A male figure showed up at stage. Lights were pointed at him and he just stood there, looking at his feet. He raised his head and looked at Seth. Seth was confused. „Who in the hell is this guy?!"- Seth shouted at ref. Man walked down and jumped over top rope to get into the ring. Ref signaled for the bell and the match started.  
"„Who are you? And what do you think you are doing?!"- Seth shouted at him and pushed him. The man just simrked and started hitting Seth. Before you knew it, Seth was outside the ring. Man bounced of the rope and preformed a suicide dive to the outside. He got up quick and smirked.  
„King that smirk reminds me of someone. He looks a little bit like Randy Orton!"- Cole was focused on who the man was. Not at what he was doing.  
„You are right, Cole. He does look like Randy Orton. But how? Randy doesn't have a brother."- Jerry confirmed what Cole said.  
„Well seems like he does."  
Man threw Seth back into the ring and took a table. He brought it in and placed Seth on top of it. He got at the top rope and performed a move that looked like „Red Arrow". Seth was out cold and man pinned him.  
Ref raised his hand and the man took a mic.  
„I see that you are confused. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you with those question marks above your heads. First of all: my name is Brandon. Brandon Orton. Yes, I am Randy's brother, but that doesn't matter. As far as I am concered, he is not my brother. He is a sellout. He is an ass kisser. Just like this hair dyed bitch right here. Now, you are probably wondering why I'm here. The answer is simple: I'm not here to kiss Autority's ass and have everything handed to me. I'm here to do what I love. I might be Orton but I had to earn everything I have. Randy never wanted to be a wrestler until one day he decided to ruin my dream of being the next Orton wrestler. He always has to get everything before me. He was „Daddy's favourite son." He was nothing more than a kid that worked at gas station. I was training every day to become a wrestler. But he got this all handed to him because he is daddy's son.  
I hope that you figured something out and that those question marks are gone. I want you to remamber one thing: this is only the beggining." With that Brandon droped the mic and left the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

*Backstage*  
"Randy was pissed. No one told him about Brandon comming to WWE.  
„Steph! Steph! SETPH!"- he was screaming around  
„Stop yelling! What do you want?"  
„What is he doing here?! Why didn't you tell me about him?!"- Randy was furious  
„He was suposed to be a jobber. I don't know what was he doing out here. This promo wasn't scripted."  
„I'm gonna kill him! Where is he?"- Randy was even more furious  
„I don't know. Just don't do something stupid as you usually do."- Steph warned him. Randy walked away. He decided that he will deal with Brandon after his match.  
On the other side of arena, Brandon met John Cena, the man that helped train him.  
„John! How are you doing, man?"- Brandon greeted him with a smile.  
„Hey kid! I saw your promo. You are doing great!"  
"Thanks! I know Randy is going to be pissed about this."  
„I know. But on the other hand, promo was great!"  
„Thanks! Good luck with you match."- Brandon said as he walked away

*Raw next week*  
Brandon arrived to arena early. He was walking around when he saw a familiar person standing in a hallway.  
„Saraya! I haven't seen you in years!"- Brandon walked over to her and huged her. She jumped in his arms and huged him.  
„Hey! I missed you! How are you doing?"  
„I'm good. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go out after the show. We could hang out and talk…"- Brandon sounded bit nervous. He didn't want her to say no. He liked her a lot.  
„Yeah sure. Where are we going?"- Paige could see that he was nervous. She knew that he liked her. She couldn't say that she didn't like him./p  
„I have something on my mind. You'll see."- he smirked and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
„Looking foward to seeing it."  
„Meet you here after the show. Gotta go. Bye!"

Brandon was watching show opening from backstage. He had a match later that night, but now, he was watching Randy cut a promo on him.  
„Last week my baby brother talk about my carrer and our relationship. I'll admit, I was angry. But then I relised why he did this. He wanted to make a name for himself. I know a better way to do it. Brandon, I forgive you for what you did and I'm giving you an opportunity to join the Autority."  
Brandon stormed out of his lockerroom. He ran to gorila and took a mic. He knew what to say. His music hit and he got out to the stage. Whole Autority looked to stage from ring and everyone was listening what he was going to say.  
„Randy, you are forgiving me?! You should beg for me to forgive you. You ruined my dreams of continuing the „Orton Legacy". And you are giving me an opportunity to join the Autority?"- Brandon was standing on stage, looking down at the Autority and making names in his head for everyone in the ring.  
„I mean, you can join the Autority, but you need to understand that after last week you won't be on a high position in this group. You could be our assistant or something…"- Randy looked at Triple H who just nodded.  
„Stop right there! You really think that I wanna join the "ass kissing club"? Boy, you really don't listen. I wolud rather die then be a lap dog's lap dog. I would NEVER serve to a group of ass monkeys and a whore."- he pointed at Steph. Crowd was chearing and everyone in the ring had their mouth wide open.  
"Guys, close your mouths. It remindes me of a story I heard where you get... never mind! It's time or place to tell that story."- crowd was going crazy. Triple H has had enough. He sent his lap dog's to attack Brandon. Randy wasn't going to fight. He just stood there. Brandon took out JJ security and Seth Rollins. Then he looked at Randy and showed him middle finger like Stone Cold used to. After that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Brandon was in a match against Adrian Nevile. It was a fair match until Seth interfiered. He attacked Brandon, while JJ took care of Nevile. Seth Curb Stomped Brandon and then Randy entered the ring, walking with his WWE WHC title on his shoulder.  
„Baby brother, you made a big mistake. You DON'T cross the Autority. Now, we are going to put you through hell!"- Randy was talking into the mic, looking at his brother who was out. He made JJ put him on his feet, so that he could RKO him. Autority left Brandon and Nevile out cold.

*Later in arena*  
Paige was waiting for Brandon to meet her. She was a bit worried that he might have gotten injured, but she decided to wait for him. He arrived with his bags and greeted Paige with a hug.  
„Ready to go?"- he asked her and she nodded.  
„Grab your stuff, you are driving with me."- he said  
„OK. Just don't get us killed."- they both laughed  
They left the arena and got into his car.  
„So how have you been? I haven't seen you in long time."- Brandon started a conversation.  
„I'm great. Living my dreams and enjoying the life. How are you?"  
„I'm happy that I finally made it. It feels amazing to know that all of my hard work has finally payed of."- Brandon smiled. He remambered the time that he was down. A year and a half ago, he got injured. That was a week before WWE tryouts. He had to go to a surgery and doctors said that he might never wrestle again. Paige noticed him smiling. She knew about his injury and how much this meant to him.  
„So, where are we going?"- Paige snaped him out of his taughts  
„We are going on a dinner and to a club."  
„We are going dancing?"- Paige was excited. She loved dancing and he knew it.

*Club*/p

"Brandon and Paige were in the club, dancing and enjoying themselves. Brandon ran up to DJ and whispered something in his ear.  
„What did you say to DJ?"- Paige said to his ear  
„You will see."- With that, DJ played a song Paige liked more than anything  
„Oh my God! I love this song!"- Paige huged him  
„I know you do. That's why I asked him to play it."- He looked in her eyes. They were standing there, staring into each others eyes. He leaned and kissed her. She kissed him back and they were standing in the middle of club, kissing.  
„I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"- Paige cut him of with another kiss  
„Don't be."  
„Let's go."- He took her hand and led her to his car


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon and Paige spent the noght together. Next morning, Brandon woke up with Paige laying on his shoulder. He decided to get up and make her breakfast. He didn't want to wake her up because she was beautifull when she was asleep. He was in kitchen, making breakfast when Paige came out of his bedroom. She was wearing his t-shirt that was way too big for her and her panties.  
"Good morning!"- she said in her sleepy voice and Brandon's went numb. She looked soo hot. She walked over to him and kissed him.  
"Good morning, honey! I made you breakfast."- he said  
The two sat and ate. Brandon had one thing on his mind and he had to ask her.  
"So, this means that we are dating now?"- he asked a bit scared. Ha was a deardevill but he had a weak point: asking girls to date him. Paige taught that it was sweet and she smiled.  
"Yes, it does."  
"Where does my hot girlfriend want to go today?"- he asked her much more comfortable than before.  
"I don't know. Suprise me."- she knew that this meant going somewhere. He was a action guy. It was hard for him to stay at one place. Good thing was: she was same.  
"In that case, we are going on paintball."- both smiled because ther remambered first time when they went on paintball. They were in UK. He was working for her parents and they decided to go on paintball. At that time, they were friends. Now they are more than that.

They had a lot of fun at paintball and after that, he decided that it is not time to go home yet. They went to movies and watched a comedy. They weren't romantic movie types and they have seen all action movies, so they decided on comedy. After the movie was over, they went home and ordered pizza. Brandon took two xBox controlers and gave one to Paige. They spent couple of hours playing Call of Duty and WWE 2K15 and eating pizza.

Next morning, Paige woke up first. She jumped on Brandon so that he would wake up. He wasn't mad. He knew what is she like and what he has fallen in love with. He loved her childlish acting. Soon, he found himself thinking about what would their child look like. He snaped out of his taughts and got up. He got showered and started packomg his bags. They had to leave for a show today.  
"I'm thinking about growing a beard. Not a Daniel Bryan beard. A shorter beard. What do you think?"- he asked her while he was looking at himself in a mirror. He didn't have a shirt on and you could see his scar on his left shoulder. It was from his backyard wrestling days. He is kind of glad that those days are over.  
"Why are you asking me? It's your face."- she hugged him and kissed him. He had to lower his head quite a bit since she was 5'8" and he was 6'3".  
"I know it's my face, but it's also a face you have to kiss."  
"I don't mind it. Plus, I think you would look sexy with a beard."- she smirked  
"So beard it is!"- they started kissing and making out when she broke the kiss.  
"We have a plane to catch."- she knew that this would drive him crazy. She liked teasing him cause she felt dominating.  
"Do we have to go?"- he asked her in his childlish voice. It was cute, but Paige got up and left the room.

Flight was long and boring. They couldn't make out since there were other people. Insted, they fell asleep. She was resting her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her head. When they finaly landed, he shook her awake. They have gone straight to arena.

*Raw*

Camera showed Kane in his office. He was talking on the phone when Brandon showed up. Kane ended the call.  
"You wanted to see me?"- Brandon asked. He was being realy carefull. He knew that he could be attacked any second.  
"Yes, someone requested a match with you."  
"And that someone is?"- Brandon wanted him to continue his sentance, but Kane wouldn't  
"Let's say it is a suprise."- Kane was smirking and Brandon knew that he is going to get hurt.

"Later, Brandon came out to the ring. He was ready for anything. Seth Rollins' music hit and he came out, but he wasn't coming down the ramp. Seth's music stoped and Randy's hit. Brandon didn't know what to think. He wanted to fight Randy, but he knew that it wouldn't be a clean fight.

It was a two on one match. Brandon was constantly double teamed. He was hurt, but he wouldn't stay down. He kept getting up. Randy has had enough and he got a chair. He made Seth hold Brandon, so that he could hit him with chair. Brandon saw that coming and he ducked. That caused Randy to knock Seth out. It was one on one now and Randy tryed to escape but Brandon got him. They started brawling outside. Brandon sent Randy face first into anounce table. Randy layed down and Brandon climbed on top rope. He did a shooting star press to Randy who was outside ring. He picked Randy up and threw him in ring to pin him. He did and he walked to backstage. His nose was bleeding and he was cut open. Paige waited for him in gorila and she made him go to doctor. He did because he wasn't going to fight with his girl. Doc closed his wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was a killer match. Can you teach me some of your cool moves?"- Paige gave him a cute look hoping that he would say yes.  
"I don't know. You know, in order to learn cool moves, you need to be cool. Like me."- he laughed.  
"But seriously, those moves are dangerous. I'm suprised that WWE hasn't banned them yet."- he continued seriously.  
"I didn't mean for you to teach me your triple flips and stuff. I meant some easier moves. I'm not THAT athletic."- she smiled at him.  
"Ok, I'll do it. But you need be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."- he wraped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. They forgot they were still at arena and kept kissing until somebody cleared their throat. They broke the kiss.  
"Paige, I need to talk to you NOW."- it was Alicia Fox. She was Paige's best friend. She took Paige's hand and lead her to bathroom.  
"When were you going to tell me that you are dating someone?!"- she was trying to look upset, but she kept smiling.  
"I was going to tell you, but I wanted to make sure I love him."- Paige kept looking at floor. She didn't like to show her feelings, but Brandon made her feel like a little girl.  
"Are you mad?"- she looked up at Alicia.  
"Nope. I can't be mad at you. Besides, he is hot. Can't blame you."- Alicia smirked. Paige went to exit bathroom, but Alicia stoped her.  
"Just don't get pregnant!"- she yelled and Paige blushed because she has already opened the door and Brandon heard what Alicia said since he was leaning against the wall acros the door.  
"Don't worry, Alicia! I will be careful!"- he said to Alicia. That made Paige blush even more.  
"Aww you are blushing. That's cute!"- he said and she punched him into his chest.  
"It's not cute. It's childlish."- she tryed to sound angry but she couldn't  
"Don't act like an adult now. We both know that you are the biggest child here."- he gave her a kiss  
"Let's go home and try not to get you pregnant."- he smirked and she punched him again.

While they were driving home, she kept thinking about kids. She didn't want kids. Not because she didn't like kids, but because she taught that she would be a bad mother. She decided that it would be best if she talked to Brandon about it. She knew that he would be a great dad. She saw him with kids. He was carrying and fun. Question was wether or not he wanted kids.

They arived home and at the moment he closed the door she asked:  
"What do you think about kids?"- she asked fast and prayed that he understood her because she couldn't repeat it.  
"I love kids. You know that? Why do you ask? Are you pregnant or something?"- he asked her. He was a bit scared that there was something wrong. Maybe she is pregnant. Or maybe she wants to tell me that she can't have kids. His mind was racing.  
"What? No!"- she answered quickly and she started regrating asking him about kids.  
"You sure?"- he asked with a little bit of hope. He wanted kids.  
"Yes. I got my period today."- she blushed.  
"I wanted to ask you what do you think about kids. Your and Alicia's jokes today made me think about what if something happens and I get pregnant."- she looked at floor  
"You know that I would never leave you, no matter what, don't you?"- he said as he was trying to get her to look him in his eyes.  
"I know. But I am afraid that I will fail as mum."  
"You would be a great mum. You know that, but you don't want to admit it."- he hugged her. "Don't do this ever again unless you are pregnant. I was afraid that you are sick or something."  
"Ok I won't but I can't promes anything."- she smiled.  
"One more thing: we raise our kid as a wrestler. I want us to continue Orton-Knight wrestling legacy."- he smirked  
"Deal!"- she kissed him.  
"Only thing left is for us to get you pregnant. That shouldn't be hard."- he said and she punched him again.  
"You ain't trying it soon."- she smirked.

Next day they went to Performance Center so that Paige could learn some new moves. They went to "High Flyers" ring and he started teaching her some new moves.  
"There are two important things that you need to know: you need to have a lot of strenght in your legs and you need to be comfortable in the ring."- he told her as he jumped on top rope.  
"What are you going to teach me first?"- she stood in the middle of the ring. He jumped of top rope and did a front flip and landed on his feet.  
"Climb up."- he told her and she did. "Hit a crossbody on me."  
She jumped and did a crossbody. He fell down so that she could feel the fall.  
"Ow that hurt my ribs."- she moaned  
"Thats because you didn't jump the way you should. Stand up."- he got back up to top rope.  
"What are you going to do now?"- she asked him suspiciously.  
"Do you trust me?"- she nodded "Don't be afraid."  
He jumped and did crossbody and Paige taught that he is gonna break her. She fell down, but she was suprised that he didn't hurt her.  
"How did you do that?"- she asked him.  
"Practice. I can do a lot of moves without hurting anyone a bit."- he pointed at top rope as a signal for her to get up there. "You have to jump so that eather your ribs are on my stomach or your stomach is on my rib area."- she jumped and didn't hurt anyone.  
"Did I do it?"- she asked him  
"I don't know. Are you hurt?"- she shook her head  
"Then you did it!"- he smiled at her. "Now, you have to do a dropkick."

They spent all day training and Paige learned a lot of new moves, but she also taught him some subbmission moves.

Sorry it takes me long to update. Tell me if you have any ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

*Next Day*  
Brandon was doing a interview with Michael Cole. He was sitting in a chair in a studio when a cameraman started counting down.  
"5…4…3…2…1…"  
"Hello ladies and gentelman. I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with Brandon Orton. Hello Brandon, thanks for taking time for this interview."- Michael greeted him.  
"Thank you for having me."  
"I'm sure that a lot of people want to know one thing: why didn't you join your brother and The Autority?"- Michael asked him right away.  
"As I said before, I'm not here to kiss other peoples asses. I'm here to fight and prove myself as a better wrestler, which I'm sure I already did."  
"Ok… what are your taughts on your brothers actions in WWE."- Michael was scared that he would push Brandon to the limit and he would snap  
"My "brother" was always a ass kisser, while I was an ass kicker. He is selfish and he thinks only about himself. I'm more of a team player, but I am always ready to take everyone out by myself. Since Randy came to WWE, he got his ass handed to him by everyone: Cena, Undertaker… soon, he will get his ass handed to him by me and I will promes you one thing: it will be last thing Randy Orton will do…"- Brandon stoped talking when he noticed Seth Rollins and JJ security.  
"You know, Randy told us to come here and say Hi to you."- Seth said while Joey and Jamie stood by his side.  
"Why? Is he that big of a pussy?"- Brandon asked seriously. Seth just smirked.  
"If I were you, I wouldn't talk like that about WWE WHC."  
"Let's face it: the only reason he is a champion is because of Triple H. And excuse me but I have more important things to do."- Brandon started walking away when Seth grabed his hand and pulled him back. Brandon hit him and that caused JJ to attack him. Seth got up and started kicking the living shit out of Brandon. Dean Ambrose showed up out of nowhere and helped Brandon. The two beat up JJ and Seth and shook hands.

*Before RAW*  
Dean was walking around lockerroom. He ran into Brandon  
"Hey I wanted to talk to you. Since you are fighting that asshole Randy, who is a "friend" with that scum Seth Rollins, who I want dead, we should team up. You know, watch each others backs. What do you think?"- Dean asked Brandon who was nodding the whole time.  
"I like that idea. Autority is a big group, we can't take them out alone. How about we make a group like them. I'm sure that there are a lot of people that would join us."  
"I like it. We need people who have problems with Autority. That shouldn't be hard."- Dean and Brandon laughed.  
"You know what? Let's go get a beer and think about people that would join."  
"That's my guy!"- Dean fist-bumped Brandon and for a second they looked like the Shield.

*RAW*  
Brandon and Dean came out at the start of the show.  
"As you know, Survivor Series are in 3 weeks. Dean and I see it as a oppertunity to solve our problems and destroy Randy and Seth. But, we taught about it and decided that it would be smarter if we had the rest of The Autority buisy."- Brandon said and handed the mic to Dean.  
"We taught and gotten an idea. How about we make a survivor series match? The Autority vs The Real Wrestlerers. And don't worry, we already have people that are going to fight with us against Autority…"- Dean pointed towards the stage and Dolph Ziggler's music hit. He came down the ramp and got into the ring. He shook hands with both Dean and Brandon.  
"Dolph was attacked several times by Autority and that costed him his title."- Dean explained and Dolph nodded.  
Another song hit and it was Roman Reigns. He walked down threw crowd and got into the ring. He shook their hands.  
"Roman was attacked by Kane and he costed Roman his title shot."- Brandon explained.  
Next song started and everyone was shocked. It was CM Punk. He did his enterance and crowd was crazy. He aswell shook everyones hands.  
"I'm sure you all know story of this guy. If you don't then you are watching a wrong program."- Dean said and smiled.  
One more song hit and it was Paige. She came down to the ring.  
"Paige is not here to wish us good luck. She is here to say something to Bitch, I mean Steph McMahon."- Brandon handed her mic and she started./p  
"I have had a lot of problems with Steph since I've come here. You probably don't know about them because they never went public. Steph insulted my family and Knight wrestling tradition. And I have a lot of problems with that. So Steph, at Survivor Series it's me and you. One on one. And trust me: you will learn that Knight wrestling is better then McMahon wrestling."- Paige said and handed mic to Dean.  
"So you've heard it. At Survivor Series it will be 5 of us vs the Autority and Paige vs Steph. And don't even think about quiting or pulling of some tricks, cause they won't work. You can't escape us."- Dean said and droped the mic. Each one of them shook hand and exited the ring.

*Backstage*  
"Are you excited?"- Brandon asked Paige who was walking next to him.  
"Excited for what?"- Paige asked  
"Wrestling against Steph."- he knew that her dream was to wrestle her. He was happy for her.  
"Yes, of course I am."- she continued.  
"How about we go out on a dinner? And maybe after that, we go to a club."- he stopped her and put his hands on her waist and started kissing her.  
"That's more like it."- she kissed him back.  
"Go get your stuff. I'll wait for you in our car."- he gave her a final kiss and left  
They got drunk that night. They took a cab to hotel. Next morning Paige woke up naked next to Brandon. He was also naked. She woke him up gently. They got dressed and left for gym.

Sorry, I know I'm a terrible person for not posting. I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
